Everything Will Be Alright
by RebaForever15
Summary: The last person she expected to be there in her time if need was the womanizing Alan Shore. My first Boston Legal Alan/Shirley Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Boston Legal Fic so please be kind. I've always loved Alan and Shirley as a couple, my pairings are strange at the best of times but they make me happy. It's a vulnerable Shirley and a protective Alan so if you don't like the idea of this then you are free to leave now, slight mention of abuse but nothing graphic, just warning you all xxx**

**Boston Legal**

**Alan/Shirley**

**Chapter 1**

…

Alan Shore looked up from his conversation or rather flirting with one in a long line of young receptionists that had come and gone through Crane, Poole and Schmidt in recent months. Between Alan and Denny's constant flirting, the young Women never stayed around long enough to collect a pay check. When Alan raised his head to see one of it's Partners Shirley Schmidt walking his way, instead of his usual sexual suggestions that he would normally throw her way, something in her features stopped him from doing so. He gave her a polite nod of his head as she rushed past him and for once he began to feel a tight knot in is stomach at the way she looked, withdrawn, tired...dishevelled. A look that was in no way associated with Shirley on any normal day. He chose to ignore it and decided it was just his imagination until later in the day when Denny had showed up at his office.

"Denny, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the worried look on his best friends face.

"She didn't give me a witty comment."

"What, who didn't?"

"Shirley, she always gives me a witty comment or insults me when I make a move on her and today…nothing."

"Maybe she's just busy Denny."

"Have you seen her today?"

"When she arrived this morning…why?"

"She's not herself, she's distant, quiet…not Shirley."

"Perhaps she's just having an off day, we all have them Denny."

"Not me….I'm Denny Crane."

"Didn't you try to shoot a Police Office with a beanbag gun last week."

"He shot at me first." Denny stated.

"Yes…because you were carrying a large gun…in court."

"Wasn't me, it was the mad cow."

"Of course it was Denny."

"You should go talk to her."

"Why me, we don't get along at the best of times."

"Yes but she listens to you and besides, I know you have a thing for her."

"We all have a thing for her Denny, she's the goddess that is Shirley"

"Talk to her Alan, I'm worried." He pleaded.

Alan looked up and saw an expression on his best friends face that he very rarely saw, he let out a soft sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Denny, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you Alan, right…I'm off to fish."

"Fish…where?"

"The sidewalk of course."

Alan smiled as Denny walked away, the_Alzheimer's may be slowly killing him but Denny was determined to fight it all the way._

_…_

_Alan got up from his desk and made his way over to Shirley's office, her door was slightly open and he could see she was on the phone with someone. Who ever it was, Alan determined it wasn't a happy conversation. The more he listened, he could hear the emotion making its way out as she spoke. He couldn't remember her ever sounding as upset as she did right now, he was torn between walking away and going in to comfort her…perhaps the latter she wouldn't accept but he couldn't just leave her like she was. When he was sure she's hung up the phone, he gave a gentle knock on the door waiting for her response._

_"__Yes what is it." She said, as she attempted to wipe her tears away._

_Alan opened the door further and stepped inside to see her eyes red as she quickly turned away from him._

_"__I just wanted to pop by and check you were okay." He said._

_"__Concern…from you, I'm shocked." She sniffed, trying to act normal._

_Alan moved to close the door behind him and locked it so that they weren't disturbed._

_"__What are you doing Alan, unlock the door please."_

_"__Soon, but right now…we need to talk."_

_She watched him as he took a seat on her couch by the door and sighed as he patted the empty space beside him, inviting her to join him._

_"__Come sit down Shirley."_

_"__I really don't have time for this Alan, I have a…."_

_"__Please Shirley." He pleaded._

_She did as he asked and walked over to join him, she immediately felt uncomfortable as she sat down, not really sure as to what he was even doing here. She tensed a little as his hand suddenly came into view and he took hold of hers with such gentleness._

_"__Alan, what are you…"_

_"__What's going on with you Shirley?"_

_"__Sorry, I don't know what you mean?"_

_"__Denny's concerned about you, as am I."_

_"__Denny doesn't do concerned and god knows you don't."_

_"__We do when it matters, when certain people matter, certain Women. You weren't yourself this morning when you arrived."_

_Shirley quickly removed her hand from Alan's grasp and went to stand by her window that looked down over Boston. Alan was quick to follow her motion._

_"__Shirley I…"_

_"__Alan please, just go."_

_"__I can't do that."_

_"__I'm ordering you to leave my office." She turned to face him, doing all she could to keep her tears hidden._

_She looked into Alan's eyes and saw a genuine concern in them, something she'd never witnessed before. He reached up and lay a gentle hand on her arm and immediately saw her flinch._

_"__What is is?" He asked._

_"__Nothing, it's nothing."_

_"__Shirley…"_

_"__Alan, I'm alright…really."_

_…_

_She could see he wasn't buying her story as he moved a little closer and gently pulled the sleeve of her Armani Jacket up just enough to reveal a dark bruise on the side of her arm just above the elbow. He couldn't suppress the gasp that escapes his lips when he saw it._

_"__Shirley, what happened to you?" He asked, concern etched in his voice._

_"__It's nothing, just a silly accident."_

_"__This is not an accident, who did this to you?"_

_"__No one did this to….."_

_"__Don't, don't stand here and lie to me to my face. I'm not an idiot Shirley, someone hit you or at the very least grabbed you with immense force."_

_She stood trying to remain focused on him, on his face but it was becoming harder with every passing second. She felt her eyes fall to the floor at the shame of what happened. Alan moved closer and gently placed two of his fingers under Shirley's chin and forced her to look back up at him._

_"__Please tell me who did that to you."_

_"__What does it even matter, why do you care."_

_"__I'm not a complete jerk you know, of course I care…especially where you're concerned. Shirley, who was it?"_

_Shirley could feel the tears that threatened to fall again, of all the people she hadn't wanted to cry in front off, it was Alan Shore…even Denny would have been a better choice._

_"__Ivan…" She whispered._

_"__Your Ex Husband did this to you?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__Why."_

_"__Alan I…"_

_"__Why did he do it?"_

_"__Why…because I wouldn't go back to him. He wanted us to try again and I refused."_

_"__So he hit you."_

_"__He was drunk, he had too many Jack Daniels and he lost control."_

_"__Has he done it before."_

_"__What, why does that even matter."_

_"__It matters, has he ever hit you before, either recently or when you were together?"_

_"__A few times when we were married, that's why we divorced…well that and that fact that he was a womanizing ass…much like yourself." She tried to joke._

_"__I maybe a womanizing ass, as you call it but I'd never hit you."_

_"__No, no I don't think you would." She smiled._

_"__You shouldn't be here today, you should be at home."_

_"__What can I possibly do at home, nothing productive that's for sure."_

_"__Have you done anything productive here today, all I've seen is you lost with your thoughts."_

_"__Fair enough."_

_"__Let me take you home."_

_"__Alan." She warned._

_"__As a friend Shirley, I have a Friend who can take a look at your arm."_

_"__I'm fine really."_

_"__Do it for me, ease my concern…please."_

_She looked at him and saw the pleading eyes watching her and she hesitated for a few moments before finally agreeing to allow him to take her home._

_…_

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the change in Fonts in the last Chapter, don't know how that happened. **

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Alan hailed a cab as they stood on the street outside their offices, it didn't take long for one to stop in front of them. Alan opened the door for Shirley and waited as she moved over to allow him in. When he was finally seated, he gave the driver Shirley's address and sat back in the seat. He took out his mobile and sent a quick text to his Doctor friend and gave her Shirley's address, she replied back a few moments later and said she wouldn't be long.

"Who was that?" Shirley asked.

"I was just sending a message to my friend Clara, she's the Doctor I was telling you about."

"It really not necessary, I'm fine really."

"She's coming whether you like it or not…he hurt you Shirley and that bruise looked painful, he may have done more damage than you think."

He looked over at her as she turned away and looked out of the car window, lost in her own thoughts.

…

They arrived a short while later at Shirley's townhouse. Alan got out and came around to hold the door open for Shirley before paying the cab driver.

"You're beginning to scare me Alan, you're behaving like a Gentleman."

"You mean I don't normally."

"You know you don't…well, not all the time anyway."

He smiled as he followed her up the few steps to her front door, she put the key in the white door and unlocked it and stepped inside. Alan entered and closed the door behind him to be greeted by the strong smell of lavender. She turned to look at him and saw the strange look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Fine, you like lavender?"

"I do, is it too strong for you?"

"No, it's very you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I hope so."

"Come on through."

He followed her through to her large sitting room, warm red walls surrounded by many pieces of art hanging on her walls. Wooden floors, a cream sofa and 2 chairs. He took a seat on the sofa, waiting for her to join him.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Scotch if you have it."

"Scotch it is."

She poured the drinks before walking back over to join him, setting his glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"Clara shouldn't be too long."

"I still think it's pointless in her coming all this way to look at a bruise."

"I already told you, it…."

"I know, I know…it could be more."

"Ivan Tiggs never struck me as the type of man who would hit a woman."

"Well we never really no anyone do we."

"Why didn't you leave him…the first time he did it."

"Oh I don't know, I was in love…he apologised and I believed him when he said he'd never do it again."

"But he did?"

"It wasn't as though he did it on a daily basis or anything, just once in a blue moon when things got on top of him, usually when he's had too much to drink."

"He shouldn't get away with what he did, if Denny found out…he'd kill him."

"Don't, please Alan…don't tell Denny about this. I know how much he cares about me and killing Ivan is exactly what he would do, I don't want that…a confrontation with those two is the last thing I need."

"Fair enough…you look tired."

"I didn't sleep very well last night…obvious reasons."

"You have a nice home." He said, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Thank you, I like it."

"Shirley, if I've ever said or did anything to offend you…I'm sorry."

She sat her own glass down and turned a little to face him.

"Where did that come from?"

"I've always thought of you as such a strong woman, never hurt by anyone or anything."

"You see…this is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place."

"What do you mean."

"I didn't want to be thought of as weak…I'm not. I got where I am today by being the bitch everyone thinks I am, not afraid to tell people what I think of them, if they're doing the job wrong. I don't care if I'm hated."

"Hated, you think people hate you."

"I'm not the most liked person am I, well…more than you at least."

"Thanks a lot."

"Sorry." She laughed.

…

They both looked up when the doorbell rang, causing Shirley to tense up. Alan got up and made his way over to the door and let Clara in.

"Alan." She smiled.

"Clara, how wonderful to see you."

"Ever the charmer Alan."

"Why break the habit of a lifetime. Clara listen, Shirley is one of the Senior Partners at Crane, Poole and Schmidt."

"So she's your Boss?"

"One of them, she's special…look after her."

"Hey, this isn't like you. You don't let women get close."

"She's different."

"I see, how badly is she hurt?"

"I only saw the bruise on her arm, if there's more then she hasn't shown me."

"Okay, I'll take a look. Lead the way."

…

Alan escorted Clara along the hallway to the sitting room to find Shirley waiting, clearly nervous. He took a seat beside her as Clara stood at his side.

"Shirley, this is Clara Redwood...she's a Doctor a Boston General and a very good friend." He smiled.

"So he's had you two huh?" Shirley joked.

"A very long time ago." Clara laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't, don't worry about it. Shirley, why don't you and I go through to your bedroom so that I can have a look at that bruise huh, Alan can make us some tea."

Shirley got up and Clara followed her into her room and closed the door. Shirley sat on the edge of the bed, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Why don't we get your jacket off and have a look."

Shirley nodded and gently removed her jacket, Clara watched her closely as she flinched as the fabric brushed over her wound. Clara bent down and began to examine the bruise, it was a very dark shade of purple and the slightest touch to it clearly caused Shirley pain.

"He must have been holding on to you very tightly?"

"He didn't know what he was doing."

"Does he live here with you."

"We're divorced."

"That's not what I asked."

"No…he doesn't live here, I live alone."

"Shirley, do you have any other injuries."

"No."

Clara could see she looked uncomfortable at the question.

"Shirley, let me see…please."

Shirley carefully removed the silk scarf that she had around her neck to reveal finger marks on either side of her neck. Clara tried not to look shocked or angry for Shirley's sake. She lifted her hand to carefully examine Shirley's neck.

"Does your neck hurt?"

"A little but not as bad as my arm."

"Okay, I'm going to give you some Arnica Cream to put on the bruises which will help them fade a little quicker and I'll give you some painkillers for your arm okay."

"Thank you Clara."

"You should report him…your Ex?"

"It's really not worth the hassle but thank you."

"He cares a great deal about you."

"Sorry?" Shirley asked, confused.

"Alan…I know he comes across as a bit of a jerk, an obsessive with women but when he truly cares for someone, you can see it and with you he does."

"Alan's a friend, a colleague…that's all."

"He's been very concerned about you, I very rarely see him like that."

"Thank you for coming and making sure I was alright, I appreciate it."

…

Shirley got up and Clara followed her out of the room and back to the sitting room to find Alan waiting patiently.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"She will be, I've given Shirley some painkillers for the pain and some cream for the bruise…other than that she's fine." Clara smiled.

"Thank you again." Shirley smiled.

"You're welcome, well….I should be going…patients to see."

"I'll see you out Clara." Alan smiled, as he followed her to the door.

"She really is okay, isn't she? He didn't do anything else to her?"

"She has a bruise on her neck as well but that's all, she won't report him…I tried to convince her but nothing."

"I didn't think she would."

"Did you mean what you said earlier when I first arrived?"

"What about?"

"About her being special, do you have feelings for this woman?"

"I've always found Shirley Schmidt to be a very vivacious woman, there's something about her that makes me crazy…she's an incredible woman."

"You know, I may have only just met the woman but she seems like a very nice lady and if you do decide to make your move so to speak, after what she's just been through and given your track record with women…including myself, tread carefully and don't hurt her."

"I could never do that."

"You better not. I should go, look after her okay."

"Thank you Clara, you're a real friend."

"All I was ever going to be I guess, bye Alan."

…...

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Alison...I'm glad you're enjoying it so much xx  
**

**Chapter 3**

…

Shirley looked up when Alan re-entered her sitting room. She'd filled both their glasses with more Scotch and handed it to him when he got closer.

"Thought we could use another." She said with a hint of unease in her voice.

She sat back down on the sofa as he came to sit beside her. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Alan finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about your neck?"

Shirley felt like she'd stopped breathing when he asked her the question. She sat her glass down on the table and turned to him to see the concern on his face.

"I apologise Alan, I should have told you earlier."

"I wasn't looking for an apology, he tried to strangle you….he…"

"Alan, it's all sounding a lot worse than it really was. It was over in minutes."

"It doesn't excuse it, I maybe the biggest prick on the planet but even I can see how wrong it all was."

"It's all over now alright….and you're not a prick as you say, I've seen a very different side to you today and….I like it."

"My my my, I'll have to be nicer more often."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to but I should get back, I've taken up enough of your time already today and you should go and get some rest."

"Are you sure."

"Rain check." He smiled.

"Sure."

He got up and Shirley did the same and followed him to the door. Just before he walked away, he turned and kissed her cheek gently.

"You may think what he did to you was nothing Shirley but it was and he shouldn't get away with that, you deserve better….goodnight Shirley."

She smiled and closed the door as he walked away. Once behind closed doors she turned and leaned against the door as a single tear escaped her eyes.

…

Alan walked into Crane, Poole and Schmidt the next morning as sarcastic as he ever was. He looked over at reception and saw Denise Bauer and Brad Chase in a deep conversation.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the office's hot gossip of the week." He joked.

"Excuse me, we're discussing a case." Denise defended.

"Of course you were."

"Hey, she's telling the truth."

Alan leaned in closer to the pair and spoke in a low tone.

"Oh come on you two, everyone knows about your little rucus in the broom closet on Monday night, why hide it. There are worse places than broom closets…believe me.."

"How the hell….."

"Morning everyone."

They all looked up to see Shirley walking out of her office, smiling at them. As soon as Alan saw her, he felt a sudden pang of concern for her. She walked over to them and stood beside them.

"So, how are we all this morning?" She asked.

"We're fine, aren't we Brad." Denise said.

"Yeah sure, great."

"Alan, are you okay."

"Couldn't be better….what about you." He asked, his voice more urgent.

She could tell by his tone that he was asking truthfully and not just general conversation.

"I'm very well Alan…thank you." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Are you two okay." Denise asked, noticing the strange looks they were giving one another.

"Perfectly, I should get back to work, as you all should."

…

They all watched as Shirley returned to her office. Alan followed suit and went to his. He dumped his briefcase on the chair and removed his long coat. He turned around and suddenly saw Denny standing in his doorway.

"Denny, something wrong?" He asked.

"Wrong, yeah something's wrong…Shirley, remember her. I asked you last night to talk to her. Didn't I, I'm sure I asked you, damn this mad cow, I'm certain I…."

"Denny, relax….I spoke to Shirley yesterday alright."

"I knew I'd asked you, so out with it then."

"What?"

"What is it, what's bothering her."

"Denny, she's fine."

"I don't believe you."

"What do you mean you don't believe me."

"I know you Alan, I know your tells. You're touching your ear."

"So."

"Whenever you lie, you touch your ear…always."

"I'm not lying to you Denny."

"Aha, you did it again."

"Denny stop, look…I talked to Shirley and she's alright."

"I'm not stupid Alan, I know Shirley. I know that woman inside and out…believe me and I know something's wrong with her. I may not remember a lot of things but everything Schmidt I do."

Alan stood feeling torn between Shirley's confidence and Denny's friendship. He treasured both and he knew there was no way he wanted to hurt either of them. Whether he liked it or not, Alan Shore was a man of his word.

"I'm sorry Denny but you just have to believe me when I tell you she's going to be alright."

"Bastard." Denny stated as he walked off.

…

Alan spent the rest of the morning consulting with clients, as well as trying to make peace with Denny which seemed impossible. He decided to leave him be for a while and decided to go and grab a quick coffee. As he was walking to the break room, something stopped him in his tracks almost immediately. He did a quick turn and looked over at the reception desk to see Ivan Tiggs standing there, without a care in the world….acting as though he'd done nothing wrong. Immediately something inside Alan cracked and he found himself marching towards Ivan and grabbing him by the front of his jacket and bringing him closer to him before he pulled back his fist and threw a punch at Ivan, causing him to fall to the floor. Before he could get up, Alan was on him, punching him again and again. The sound of Laura screaming from the front desk had everyone, including Shirley on their feet and rushing out to see what the commotion was. Everyone was standing around like children in a playground watching a fight…including Denny. When Shirley got closer she realised who it was that was fighting and anger and fear invaded her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." She screamed.

Alan and Ivan were ignoring anything she said as Ivan began punching Alan back.

"SOMEONE FOR GOD SAKE GET HIM OFF HIM…..NOW." she demanded.

Brad and Paul stepped in right away and pulling Alan off Ivan. Brad stood between the pair as Alan made a move to punch him again.

"What the hell was that all about Shore…are you bloody insane?" Ivan said, wiping blood from his nose.

"You think you can just walk in here like nothing's happened."

"I'm here to see Shirley."

"You're not to be left alone with her ever again, do you hear me. You don't deserve her. After what you did you…."

"Alan that's enough." Shirley said, coming to stand beside him.

"No Shirley, he…."

"Please, not here. Please Alan." She pleaded.

Alan nodded in understanding before he eventually took a step back, but still close enough to Shirley.

"Ivan you should go." She spoke.

"What, Shriley we need to talk."

"And we will, but not now."

"Shirley I…."

"NOT NOW IVAN, PLEASE LEAVE".

Denny watched the scene before him and saw the look of concern on Alan's face for Shirley and the fear on her own features and the quiver that had crept into her voice.

"Fine, I'll go…but this isn't over."

They watched him leave before Shirley turned back.

"The party is over…back to work, all of you…NOW."

Everyone obeyed and returned to their duties.

"My office now." Shirley demanded, as Alan followed her in.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Shirley walked into her office, quickly followed by Alan. She turned around to face him, leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Close the door." She ordered.

Alan turned and did as she asked and closed the door gently behind him before turning back to face her. He watched her silently for a few moments as she contemplated the scene she had just witnessed.

"Well…?" She asked.

"I know, I don't know what came over me…I can only apologise Shirley." He answered her softly.

"What possessed you to do that, it's so unlike you….you're not a man I associate with violence."

"I just…saw red. He was standing there talking to Laura with out a care in the world, no shame about what he'd done to you and I just lost it."

Shirley pulled herself up from her place on her desk and came to stand in front of him.

"What you did out there was unprofessional, you are a lawyer…employed by one of the biggest firms in Boston. You can't just go around punching the living daylights out of someone just because he angered you, he…."

"He hurt you Shirley, he physically hurt you and caused you pain and I don't feel guilty about hitting him."

"What about the others?"

"Others?"

"Paul, Denny, Denise, Brad….what do you think went through their minds when they witnessed that. This is a highly respectable firm Alan, you can't go around hitting people…"

"I know, I know. I can't apologise enough Shirley. I just…."

He went very quiet which began to worry Shirley because it was so unlike him.

"Alan, are you alright?"

"What, sorry….I'm fine."

"I am grateful for defending me, I am but maybe next time… just try to keep it outside the building." She smiled.

He stood watching her as she smiled at him and couldn't remember her looking as beautiful as she did in this moment.

"Alan, you're beginning to wor…"

Shirley was cut off when Alan's lips found her own, the moment he did it he began to wonder if he'd just made a huge mistake but the small moan that escaped her lips when he deepened the kiss left him in no doubt that he'd made the right decision.

…

Shirley stepped back when she felt Alan move away from her lips and she slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling back at her.

"Don't hate me for that." He said.

"I….I'm not sure what to say, that was a little unexpected."

"I've over stepped my boundaries, haven't I."

"I am your Boss, I'm a Senior Partner….well I'm the Senior Partner."

"And are Senior Partners not allowed relationships in the work place?"

"Relationships, Alan you are the last person I'd have thought did relationships."

"I was married once."

"A very long time ago."

"Perhaps but it doesn't change that fact, look Shirley…I know I have a reputation for sleeping my way around this firm but you, you're different and after everything Ivan's done to you…all I want is to protect you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Perhaps, but would it be so terrible to have another person who had your back, someone who's started to care a great deal about you."

"This isn't a game is it? Denny's had me so you want me too."

"I don't think of you like that, I can't stop thinking about you. The truth is, you've been on my mind since the day I met you, since the day you came to inspect my fixtures." He grinned.

"I do like you Alan, you're a very charming man."

"Please don't say but…"

"However, there is one small issue you haven't considered."

"Like what?"

"Denny."

"Ahhh."

"We all know how he feels about me, he's always had this notion that one day we'd get back together. Now, I know it will never happen but he is a friend and I wouldn't want to hurt him, he's your best friend."

"If I talk to him, explain my feelings about you to him and if he were to accept the fact, would you be willing to see where this might go."

"Alan, I'm not looking for a fling, a casual encounter…I'm too old for games."

He stepped closer to her and she leaned in as she allowed him to bring his arms around her waist.

"Shirley, a fling is the furthest thing from my mind…really. I really like you."

"Talk to Denny, then we'll see."

"Alright, I'll talk to him. Wish me luck." He smiled.

"You may just need it…go."

…

Alan appeared in Denny's office to fine him smoking one of his favourite cigars.

"Denny."

"Get out you lying son of a bitch." He grumbled in Alan's direction.

"Alright so you're mad at me."

"Mad, I ought to kill ya'. How many times did I ask you if there was something wrong with Shirley and you denied it every time."

"Denny, she's alright."

"Why did you punch Ivan."

"Just a disagreement that was…."

"STOP….STOP IT MAN."

Alan took a seat in the chair across from Denny and watch as the older man stubbed his cigar in the ashtray.

"You don't punch Ivan for no reason, he's done something. What did he do to Shirley."

"Denny, she asked me not too…"

"What did he do, I'm not stupid…he's done something, that much is obvious. She was so quiet yesterday and you suddenly became very protective, which isn't like you so what is it. You know what she means to me Alan, I demand to know."

"Alright, alright I'll tell you but please…don't let on that you know. She didn't want everyone knowing her business."

"Just tell me Alan."

"Ivan arrived at her home the other night drunk out of his mind, Shirley said he didn't know what he was doing."

"What did he do?"

"She has a very painful bruise on her arm and some light bruising around her neck, a Doctor friend of mine gave her some painkillers and cream to help her."

"He hit her?"

"Yes and according to Shirley, it's not the first time he's done it. She says it wasn't a regular occurrence or anything, just once in a blue moon but the bruises were pretty bad."

"Bastard, I ought to kill the son of a bitch."

"Denny no, that's the last thing Shirley wants, she just wants to forget and move on."

"But you couldn't, you hit him."

"I saw red, I've apologised to Shirley and she accepted my apology."

"She's one hell of a woman."

"Yes she is, which brings me to the other reason I wanted to talk."

"You sound serious."

"Before I tell you this, I need you to know that you are my best friend and I love you and I know you feel the same way about me and I would hope you'd want me to be happy?"

"Well of course I would, what are you getting at Alan."

"It's about Shirley."

"What about her?"

"I'm in love with her."

…...

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…...

Alan stood waiting for a reaction from Denny after admitting his feeling for Shirley. Denny stood up slowly from behind his desk and reached down into his desk drawer and pulled out a weapon and pointed it in Alan's direction.

"Denny, what the hell…"

Denny fired the gun at Alan, causing Alan to be thrown back by the force. He landed on the floor and his instincts set in almost immediately and his eyes went to his shoulder to see the pink paint on his jacket.

"Paint ball Denny, really."

Denny began firing again and again as Alan ducked to avoid the paint. Denny managed to get 3 proper hits at Alan before Shirley, Denise and Brad came rushing in.

"Denny stop for god sake." Shirley yelled out.

"As he turned the gun went off and just missed the side of Shirley's head and it hit the door frame instead.

"Denny put the gun down, jesus." Brad said, walking over and grabbing the gun from his hand.

Denny moved away from Brad and sat down in his seat.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Brad asked.

"Ask him." Denny replied, looking in Alan's direction.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing, you want to steal Shirley form me."

"He wants to what?" Denise said, a hint of laugher.

She saw the look Shirley gave her, informing her to shut up.

"Would you two leave please."

"Yeah sure."

Brad ushered Denise out before Shirley closed the door and drew the blinds.

"Shooting people Denny, really."

"It was only a paint ball."

"That's irrelevant Denny and you know it."

"Did you know…did you know how he felt about you?" He asked, looking over at Alan.

"He…told me earlier."

"And Ivan, why didn't you tell me about what he'd done to you?"

"I didn't tell you Denny because I knew what you'd do to him."

"But you told Alan."

"I didn't tell Alan, he guessed…he found the bruises and I couldn't deny what had happened."

"You should have come to me Shirley, you know how I feel about you."

"I know Denny, I know."

"Denny listen to me please."

"I don't want to hear anything from you…you traitor."

"Denny, I love her."

Shirley's head spun around when she heard him use the L word, shock displayed on her face.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Alan walked closer to her and lay a tender hand on her arm.

"You heard me…I love you."

"I'm out of here." Denny said, heading for the door.

"Denny please don't leave like this." Shirley pleaded.

"I can't handle this right now, I'm sorry Shirley….and as for you, see you in hell."

…

They watched as Denny stormed out of the office in a foul mood.

"Well that went well." Alan stated.

"Oh come on Alan, you knew he wouldn't handle it well and to be honest I don't blame him. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"What?"

"Your true feelings about me, that you love me."

"I don't know, maybe I was afraid."

"You afraid, I find that hard to believe."

"We all get afraid Shirley."

"Come to my office and we'll get you cleaned up."

Alan nodded and followed Shirley along the corridor, getting looks from his colleagues as he went. Once in Shirley's office, she went over to her desk and grabbed some club soda and a cloth and came back to her couch where Alan was now seated.

"Take off your Jacket."

He did as she asked and she took it from him and began dabbing the wet cloth onto the fabric.

"You shouldn't bother about that Shirley, I can just as easily buy another

one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Shirley took some of the excess paint off the jacket.

"Did you mean what you said." She asked softly.

"What, that I love you? yes I mean it. I've shocked you?"

"A little…Alan, you could have any woman you wanted, why me..why a woman older than your usual conquests?"

"First off, you are not a conquest and secondly, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Beautiful"

"Very."

"Alan, about Denny?"

"I know, and he may never be on board about you and I but Shirley…I can't put aside the way I feel."

He moved closer to her and threw his jacket to the side and took hold of her hands in his.

"I love you Shirley and I don't want to pretend that this isn't happening or put it on the back burner simply because Denny doesn't approve. I want us to be together."

She smiled softly at him as he suddenly leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Do you want to come around to my apartment tonight, I can cook?" She asked.

"Really, you mean it."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

…

Alan arrived at Shirley's just after 7pm. When she opened the door he was standing there with a massive bouquet of flowers and a bottle of red merlot in his hand.

"Alan, right on time."

"You know me, punctuality is my middle name."

"Come on in."

Alan followed Shirley through to her sitting room and handed her the bottle of wine.

"Thank you Alan and these flowers are lovely." She said, taking them and sitting them on the coffee table.

"You deserve them, so what's cooking."

"Lasagne, you do like it don't you."

"Love it, how long do you think it would take?"

"Another hour I should think…why?"

Alan walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Dessert first huh." She smirked.

"If you think it's too soon then we don't have too."

"I….I want too."

Alan took hold of her hand as he led her through to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Alan hovered over her, removing her jacket and blouse slowly. She closed her eyes briefly, afraid of the bruises on her neck and arm, her aging body. She felt herself being pulled to her feet as she slowly opened her eyes and Alan ran his hand up her arm in a soothing manner before lifting her chin with his hand.

"You look beautiful Shirley."

She smiled, a hint of tears welling in her eyes and he brought her into his arms and just held her for a time.

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Alan woke up to the light shining through the bedroom window. He turned his head slowly and looked down to see Shirley smiling up at him.

"Morning." He smiled, softly.

"Morning."

"You sleep alright?"

"Best nights sleep I've had in a long time."

"No regrets…about last night?"

"No regrets." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I missed out on your delicious lasagne."

"Maybe next time huh?"

"Next time, I meant what I said you know…when I said I love you."

"I believe you, especially after last night."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Alan holding onto Shirley, never wanting to let her go.

"Alan…"

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do about Denny?"

"I wish I knew Shirley, I tried to talk to him yesterday and well…you witnessed for yourself how he reacted."

"Perhaps I should talk to him."

"I don't want him shooting you with paintballs."

"I hardly imagine he would do that to me, do you?"

"I wouldn't like to take the chance Shirley."

Shirley shifted her position and sat up, pulling the covers up and coming to sit beside Alan.

"We both know it has to be me that talks to him, I'm the only one he'll at least hear out right now."

"I knew how Denny felt about you and I….didn't care. What kind of a Friend am I to him, what kind of Friend goes after the one Woman he has ever truly loved?"

"Denny doesn't love me Alan, he just cares a great deal about me and his feelings are confused. We only ever slept together once and believe me, it wasn't that special. He's a dear Friend but that's all, it's all it ever was and he knows that. Denny just can't stand any other man having me, he felt the exact same way when I married Ivan. He told me the day of my wedding that he wasn't good enough for me." She joked.

"Well in fairness he was right, wasn't he?"

"As it turns out…yes. When you told him about us yesterday thought, he never once said that you weren't good enough for me…did he?"

"No, no he didn't."

"You're a good Friend to him Alan and Denny knows that, he loves you so much and I very much doubt that there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. Finding out about us just took him by surprise and it will take him a little time to get use to the idea…but he will."

"You really think so?"

"I know Denny, leave him with me alright?"

"Fine…now, how about I cook us some breakfast. It's the least I can do after ruining dinner?"

"Sounds lovely, I'll go shower and change while you're cooking."

Alan leaned in and kissed her before she slipped out from under the covers and headed into the bathroom.

…

Brad and Denise were in the break room discussing Shirley and Alan when Paul Lewiston walked in and they suddenly stopped talking. He watched then and saw the stupid expressions on their faces as soon as he'd entered.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked.

"Erm yeah…everything's great." Denise answered rather too quickly.

"Really because I'm almost certain that I over heard Shirley's name mentioned?"

He was quick to pick up on the glances Brad and Denise shot one another at the mention of Shirley.

"Alright you two, what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Brad answered.

"It's not nothing, I demand to know what you were discussing concerning Shirley…NOW."

Denise turned around to face Paul and could see the annoyance on his face and decided it was probably best just to tell him. She was about to respond when Brad butted in.

"The thing is Paul…it's to do with Shirley and Alan."

"What about them?"

"Well, when you were in court yesterday…something pretty big happened here."

"Well don't beat around the bush Brad, spit it out?"

"Alan and Shirley are on together."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"Oh he's being serious Paul, they are together."

"Office gossip is not….."

"It's not gossip, it's the truth. Both Alan and Shirley admitted it to Denny yesterday in Denny's office. He shot Alan with a paintball gun because of it."

"Wait a second, Denny shot Alan Shore?"

"With a paintball gun, yeah." Denise answered.

"They admitted they were seeing each other?"

"Right there in Denny's office, personally I don't get it…I mean Shirley could do way better than Alan Shore…I mean the guy's a womanising…"

"Bad, shut up." Denise said sharply.

"You should both be getting back to work, if either of you should see Alan Shore or Shirley before I do…tell them I wish to see them."

"Will do Paul."

They both watched Paul walk away as Denise turned back to Brad.

"What the hell did you have to go and tell him for?" Denise asked.

"Oh come on, like he wasn't gonna find out. Denny's not gonna keep quiet about this one, is he."

"Shirley's going to kill us for this one."

"It's what she gets for sleeping with Alan Shore of all people then."

"Geez Brad, so much for compassion."

"To hell with compassion, if she's stupid enough to get mixed up with Shore then what does she expect."

"Just remember she's a Senior Partner in this Firm so you'd better watch what you say in her presence."

"I think I can handle myself Denise."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
